social_justice_and_the_global_communityfandomcom-20200215-history
We live in a Global Macro Environment
The importance of a social worker is to understand and emphasize the macro environment in order to practice within organizational environments effectively. The United States is part of a complex global network that is intricately involved in other countries economically, politically, and socially. Some macro tends that are global in the United States are: The emerging middle classes The expansion of the middle classes in developing markets has been one of the key outcomes of economic growth, as huge swathes of these populations move out of poverty and form an increasingly demanding and sophisticated consumer base. The disaffected youth One of the key outcomes of the recession for advanced economies is the lack of decent prospects for young people, who face high unemployment, tuition fees, rising living costs, a lack of affordable housing and the burden of supporting ageing populations in the future. The rich/poor divide Inequality has been in evidence for a number of years, but is increasingly becoming a focus of social unrest and media interest. Reasons for inequality include changes in employment patterns, disproportionate wage increases, technological progress, urbanization, government policies and demographic factors. The climate challenge Increasingly erratic weather patterns and rising sea levels will be one of the largest threats to populations over the next five years and beyond. Most notably, droughts and floods will continue to cause havoc with food crops, affecting food prices in the years to come. An ageing world A combination of low birth rates and longer life expectancies is driving the ageing process. Ageing populations will impact future economic growth prospects, due to reduced labor forces and lower savings and investment rates. At the same time, age-related public expenditure is projected to increase strongly. Globalization is the process if the global integration which diverse people, economics, cultures, and political processes are increasingly subjected to international influences. In other words that means what happen in one part of the work directly influence what happen in other parts. Social work is one of many players in the response to the realities of global interdependence. Social workers are directly involved with the implications of international realities by working with refugees or helping displaced workers. In many countries, the profession is active in promoting economic and social justice policy. Social work organizations are increasingly active in combating human violations. The social work mission is to enhance human wellbeing and help meet the basic human needs of all the people, with particular attention to the needs and empowerment of people, with particular attention to poverty. Social workers should advocate for resources allocation procedures that are open and fair When client’s need can be met, an allocation procedure should be developed that is non-discriminatory and based on appropriate and consistently applied principles A basic social work value is the importance of focusing on human rights issues around the world not just those affecting you in your own backyard. Advocacy is the act of speaking up, pushing for changes or pleading the cause of the clients and those in need. Social justice involves upholding the condition that in a perfect world all citizens would have identical right, protection, opportunities obligations, and social benefits regardless of their backgrounds and membership in diverse groups BACK TO HOME PAGE